The Story of Vrox
by Arguyus
Summary: After years of slave mining, a young vorox named Vrox is about to make a discovery that will finally help free his people. What is this discovery and what are these strange beings that are obviously not the normal denizens of the Over-World? And, most importantly, just who is this Sari Sumdac? (Note; main character is an OC.)


**(Disclaimer: I don't own ether Bionicle or Transformers)**

**Chapter 1: Get to know the Resistance**

Gather around young ones, I am going to tell you about a great warrior who's name was Vrox. This is the story of his first time outside of the Under-Land. But before I begin, I need to tell you a few things about his life before this adventurer began. When Vrox was thirteen years old, he was one of many young males that were training to become warriors of their tribe. He, as well as all the others, knew enough to technically be warriors, but they had to complete a test before they were officially called warriors, it was an age old tradition of the vorox people.

If you don't know what a vorox looks like, I will tell you. The average vorox is about 1.13 bio tall, or 5' 10" in human measure, with a vary human like body structure. There are some major differences between humans and vorox, one of the most notable is the fact that every vorox has, or at least had at one time, a third arm on their back between their shoulder blades. A vorox's third arm has three sections that are as long as there lower arm, the hand on the end of this arm has three fingers in a grasping claw formation. Another biological difference between the two sentient races are the clawed feet every vorox is born with, the three claws are half as long as their lower leg is tall. The most extreme difference between humans and vorox is that the vorox are based on a liquid metal called Protodermis, a metal that is made by combining the six main elements. This fact also means that they have different colored skin depending on their element type.

Now, with that out of the way, let us begin the story of Vrox.

Vrox was your average vorox, he was exactly the average height of his people, he still had all his limbs, and he wore the traditional insect looking armor every other vorox had. He was a stone element type vorox, which meant that he had sand tan skin.

He was laying on his bunk in the male slave compound, it was a bottom bunk. He opened his eyes to the same sight he saw every morning, the yellowing paper cover on the underside of the bunk above him. The left side was bulging and the other was starting to come off, the paper in the center was tearing off in small chunks. He looked around him, the others were beginning their morning routine. He might as well do the same.

Vrox got out of his bunk with a grunt, he defiantly had to go to sleep earlier. That was a selfish thought, and he knew it. The others needed him to guide them.

He was the leader of the Resistance, an organized rebellion against their cruel slave masters. Vrox was the only warrior left of the others he had managed to save when his tribe was enslaved, he was training others to lead if something happened to him.

This morning, however, there was something else weighing down on his thoughts. For rezones he could not explain, Vrox felt that he would not return from the mines this evening. Not even washing up could clear this feeling from his mind, he knew he should tell someone.

As he walked out of the bunk house, he got a hearty slap on his back that almost made him fall over. Vrox knew exactly who had done it. He was not worried, it was that persons way of saying good morning.

Then the individual to whom the hand that slapped Vrox's back belonged to spoke, "It's good to see you didn't die in the night, brother!"

Vrox smiled, this person was his brother by virtue of cause and war not birth , "Good morning to you as well, Rodaran."

The 1.44 bio, or 6' 6", tall red vorox smiled back at his shorter friend, "We have a busy night tonight, our boys in industrial are going to smuggle more high powered explosives."

The smile died on Vrox's face, "that is good."

Rodaran noted this odd behavior from his friend, his smile usually grew at news like this, "Is something wrong, or do you have a lot on your mind friend?"

Vrox decided to tell Rodaran about his odd feeling, who better to tell than one of few people he would call brother, "I have an unexplainable feeling that I won't return tonight."

"Maybe it's destiny's call, your more in tune with the three virtues than the rest of us." Offered Rodaran.

Vrox nodded, he was tied to the three virtues a lot more than all the others. The three virtues, Unity, Duty, and Destiny governed most of his chooses. If this feeling was in fact destiny's call, he had better prepare for his absence, "If I survive but can't come back, I'll send the sign of the promise to you and explain what is happening."

Rodaran himself nodded in response, "Don't be gone to long, unless your gathering new allies."

"Don't worry, brother, I know that the others need guidance, that is why I am putting you in charge till I return." Vrox confirmed.

"But I am not a trained warrior." Rodaran countered.

Vrox put his hand on Rodaran's shoulder, "Your close enough for me to refer to you as my brother in arms."

Rodaran opened the meal hall's door for both of them, "Don't tell the others, we don't want to create a panic."

The tan vorox nodded, "Agreed, now lets eat breakfast before we must part ways."

-X-

breakfast was over, Rodaran was already being lead to his post in the foundries. Rodaran's job was to take apart any vehicle or larger metal object for smelting later. Vrox, on the other hand, was posted in the mines that started at the wall around the Under-Land.

On the way up to his post, he could see the land beyond the slavers city. The sapphire blue grass waving in the breeze, the light dancing off the silver bark and emerald green leaves of the gold fruit trees. He remembered the view from is favorite hill top, it was only 0.425 kio, or half a mile, away from his village and just south of Inata creak. He had always gone there every morning, just before the sun rise. If he ever began forget what the world outside the city looked like, he would just call up that image.

The sight was quickly left behind. Vrox had often thought about running away, but the duty he had placed on himself was to free his people and not just himself.

The slavers' mines were several mio, or several hundred miles, long and growing every day. Vrox was the miner at the front of this growth, he could mine though 0.425 kio of rocks on a good day. One may think this counterproductive when leading a rebellion, but you must remember that any thing made will probably be used by them one day. Besides, Vrox often found interesting things in the mines. A good example is an odd sword he had once found imbedded in the center of a rock, he keeps said sword on his person at all times.

The cart he was in reached the end of the tunnel, he got out of the cart without any prompting from his current overseer. Vrox had an unusual, but affective, way of mining. He could tell where the weak spot was in any rock, all he had to do was look and feel the cave walls. He marked the weak spot in his mind then slammed his pickax into the stone with pin-point accuracy. When he pulled his pick out of the rock, the tunnel was elongated by at least one bio. This day was soon going to end in an unexpected way.

-X-

He had mined at least 5 bio of new tunnel. As he walked up to the wall ahead of him, Vrox noticed something out of the ordinary. Most of the time the wall behind the fallen stones was jagged and ruff, this time it was almost smooth.

Vrox felt the stone wall, something was vary off about this wall, "This rock has some secrets, time to break it open and reveal them."

His pick didn't break through as far as it normally did, so he yanked it out. The falling rocks had something odd about them, he picked one up and looked closely at it. Were his eyes deceiving him, or were there really smaller rocks in this rock?

"I have never seen a rock like this before, what could it mean?" Vrox asked to no one in particular.

His overseer took a closer look at the rocks in question, this was weird, "It almost looks like small stones mixed with hardened rock powder."

Vrox look at the wall before him, it was a flat horizontal wall of dirt. He walked over to get a closer look, were those roots in this dirt. He used the drill he held in his third hand to dig through it.

The drill hit air, "There is a hallow on the other side of this dirt!"

Without instruction, Vrox pulled the drill back with all his strength. The result of this was that Vrox flew back a few human feet, which made it so he was behind his overseer.

The slaver in question was staring at the sight before him, "I can't believe this, I found the legendary Over-World!"

The tan vorox look at his slave master, who was now dancing like a giddy child, with disgust. If word got to the other slavers, the inhabitants of this land might suffer the same fate as his. He was not going to let that happen.

"I'm going to be promoted to major, at the least!" The oblivious overseer bragged.

Vrox took out the sword mentioned earlier form the built-in storage compartment on his armor's back plate, it unfolded to its full length without a sound. The full sword length blade glinted in the light now flooding the tunnel. He poised the blade for the killing stab, but Vrox wanted to capitalize on the mistake his overseer was making.

"To bad you won't be around for that promotion." He said.

The slaver began to turn around, the last mistake he ever made, "What are you ta-"

He was interrupted mid-word, the interruption took the form of a sword plunging into his gut with a sickening sound. The slaver looked at the silver colored sword that now had his red-silver colored blood on it, he then looked at the welder of the weapon.

Vrox was smiling under the mandibles on his mask, he then said something that made the slavers eyes widen, "I am the warrior head of the Resistance."

With that, Vrox pulled his blade out and plunged it back in at an angle that punctured the overseer's heart. He then carved the words "Resistance, Freedom" into the slavers wide chest plate and the flesh it covered with the bottom point of his sword, it was his way of marking his kills.

He then walked over to the cart and caved a sign that translates as promise, then he caved a short message that read "Found Over-World. Will return with help. Our freedom is at hand." Vrox then hit the cart with rocks, so it would look as if a cave-in had happened. When he was done, he though one last stone with enough force to send the cart rolling quickly away.

The warrior vorox then caused a cave-in of his own to keep appearances, but he knew this would not be enough. He looked around him for something he could use to plug the hole he was now standing in. It was then that he spotted a vary large, and rather oddly colored, piece of metal on a similarly shaped and colored building. _That will do just fine_, he thought to himself.

Vrox was an expert sword thrower, and this was a relatively easy throw. His blade flew true to its course and severed the metal object from the building it was once connected to. As Vrox caught his sword and began to run he heard a groaning and screeching, then a crash mixed with even more groaning and screeching, then finally a loud thud. He ran to an alleyway to observe the reaction these people, he needed to know if the inhabitants of this land would help his own people or if they would try to bend this situation to their own ends.

-X-

The slaver's foundries were thought to be the most secure facility in the Under-Land, it seems a bit ironic that a majority of Resistance info passes though this facility unnoticed by the slavers who own it. In truth, the foundries were the central information relay point for the Resistance's many arms. Rodaran had organized this branch of the Resistance not long after he had allied with Vrox, it was probably this initiative and organizational ability that had landed him the position of second in command.

Every object in the Under-Land that had metal in it will eventually pass though this facility.

It was not long before lunch was going to be called, Rodaran and the three others that were stationed in this particular disassembling room had just finished loading the parts from the last machine they had taken apart.

They were discussing the message from an earlier, your probably thinking something like this, _what are they doing talking about that kind of stuff were the slavers can hear them!_ But, before you judge them, you should know that there are no cameras or microphones in these rooms. The sonic vibrations of the equipment in these rooms destroy any surveillance devices, and make it to uncomfortable for any overseers to stand. Besides, it's a locked room, what could the slaves possibly do in there?

Rodaran pressed the button that moved the next object into position to be taken apart. What came through was a vary beaten up mine cart, it seemed to have come out of a cave-in. It was then he noticed it had the sign of the promise on it, and a message underneath it. Rodaran read the message, a smile spread across his face as he did so.

"Brothers, Vrox has found the Over-World and is going to come back with new allies!" Rodaran announced.

As the other three vorox started chartering about this news the tall red vorox thought to himself, _I hope he is alright up there._

-I-

AN: This took a long time to wright, please point out any errors I made so I can fix them. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
